


Motionless - Part 3b

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Rejection, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Please Don't Hate Me, SO SORRY, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, What Was I Thinking?, it'll get better I promise, part 4 coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Reader gets shot in the back during a mission leaving her paralyzed from the waist down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced to continue this series, so there will be more parts to this. Please don't hate me for this part!! Italics are the nightmare the reader experiences FYI: (Bucky is NOT a jerk, only in the nightmare). It has to get worse before it gets better. Prepare yourself for some MAJOR Bucky feels. Let me know what you think!

It’s been another month and physical therapy was still plugged into your daily schedule. Your daily routine became quite bland. You were getting sick and tired of everything and wanted to wake up one day where you didn’t have to go back to the dreadful therapy office to see how you were improving. Especially today, today was probably the worst day so far. You knew it was your fault because it surely wasn’t his. You blamed yourself on how you let it get this far.

* * *

 

_“I’m sorry Mr. Barnes, but what Vision said was correct. The bullet damaged her spine that it’s unfixable. The damage is already done. We’ve managed to patch her up, but she will be permanently paralyzed.” The doctor left you and Bucky alone in your infirmary room. The eery quietness of the room started to get to you. Bucky stayed by the door for a few more minutes, you didn’t blame him. The news was a shock for both of you, not knowing how he’d react, you stayed quiet. Figuring out that he needed to get his thoughts together. After a few minutes past, you decided to speak up._

_“Bucky…” Your hushed voice breaking the silence. “(Y/N), I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed, get some rest okay?” He walked over to you, placed a soft kiss on your head and left without a second glance. This made you confused and hurt too. This wasn’t like Bucky at all, but you soon pushed it to the back of your mind. This was a lot to take in and you both needed some time to think things through._

 

_You were cleared to leave the day after. So with papers signed, a wheelchair for transportation, you were trying your hardest to get your life back on track. A week passed and Bucky was still acting strange, more distant, in fact, he was more distant. He never even talked to you, even left the room whenever you came in. But the only thing that seemed to be holding you back was the thought of Bucky. What was he doing? Did you say something to offend him? You needed answers. “FRIDAY, where’s Bucky?” “He’s in his room Miss (Y/N).” You headed over to the elevator. “Thank you.” As soon as the elevator doors opened all the way to your guy’s floor, you played out what you were going to say. How you were going to say it and wondering how you were going to react._

 

_As you neared your door, you heard noises coming from the other side. ‘Probably Bucky watching a movie or something.’ You opened the door and wheeled yourself in, noticing that those sounds were very distinct and were very real. You followed the noise and opened the door to your bedroom. What you saw before you, tore your heart in two. There was Bucky, on the bed with a girl pinned underneath him. That’s when you realized that the sounds you heard, were not from any movie, but from your so called boyfriend. A voice caught your attention, “Is that her?” You looked over to the girl, who was now staring at you, Bucky ignored you as he continued to move under the sheets. Her eyes bore into yours grinning and moaned as Bucky bit her neck, “No wonder you left her. She can’t do anything in that chair.”_

 

_Tears clouded your vision as they ran down your face. Your heart tearing in two at the scene before you. “Why Bucky?” He turned his face towards you, tilting his head back as the girl kissed up his neck. “Can’t you see I’m busy here (Y/N)? God, don’t you ever knock?” He groaned as she started to run her nails down his back. “Just tell me why Bucky?” He huffed under his breath. “You wanna know why? Fine. How can I love you when you’re in that chair? You’re practically useless to me and you’ll make me look bad. Now,” he turned his attention back to the girl underneath him, “if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to my girlfriend now.”_

_The girl smirked at you, “Oh and make sure you close the door on your way out.” Shocked and hurt beyond repair, you wheeled out of the room, knocking over a vase in the process before closing the door. Just as you left you heard him say, “See what I told you? Practically worthless.”_

 

_Unable to stand it anymore, you headed towards the elevator and down to the lobby running into Steve. “(Y/N) what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Anger rose inside you, turning off all your feelings towards everyone and anyone. Deciding to lock your heart away from any emotions. “No, I’m not okay. Could you send my things to my parent's house after Bucky’s done fucking his girlfriend?” Steve looked at you confused, “What? (Y/N) what are you talking about?”_

 

_“Just send my stuff to my parents Steve. And don’t expect me to come back. Goodbye, Steve.” And without a second glance, you left. The love of your life stolen from you, your heart no longer present. You left the tower, heart was broken, hurt, angry. You left feeling completely empty._

* * *

 

You jolted up in your bed. Your eyes straining to adjust to your surroundings. Once you realized where you were, you cautiously looked over to your left. A big body laid under the covers, metal reflecting the light from the moon in the night sky. Bucky was still beside you; in your bed, with you. Sensing that you were awake, Bucky stirred and rolled over to face you.

  
“(Y/N) what are you doing up? It’s 3 in the morning doll.” Bucky murmured as he slowly opened his eyes. You couldn’t look at him, the nightmare still felt so real. You weren’t even sure if it was true or not. Honestly? You didn’t know what to think. “Bucky, I...I think we should take a break.” Now fully awake, he sat up and faced you, eyes frantically searching yours. “What do you mean take a break? (Y/N) what are you talking about?” You flinched away from the hand that was placed on your shoulder and started to put on your clothes that you dropped on the floor. “I just think we need to take some time off, alone, separately.” Picking up your shoes, you headed towards the door. “I’ll pick up the rest of my things later. Goodnight Bucky.” “(Y/N) wait!” Without a second glance, you shut the door and walked as quickly as you could without causing discomfort, to your old room. Locking the door behind you and sliding down the door as sobs ripped through you. Realizing what you just did made it even worse.


End file.
